<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warmth by xoolti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107499">warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoolti/pseuds/xoolti'>xoolti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kung Fu Panda (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butterflies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Hand Difference, Huddling For Warmth, Human AU, Human AU with animal aspects, Light-Hearted, Mostly Tigress POV, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hug yur homies goodnight, light humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoolti/pseuds/xoolti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of their two-day trip, Tigress decides to carry Viper whenever she was too tired and/or exhausted while spending as much of her little energy as possible to keep her friend well-rested in her arms and making sure the rest of the five were keeping up. Only taking a break every 10 hours under her permission and command. By the time they arrive back home, they're greeted with both relief and proper sleep to satisfy their aching bodies. But little to Tigress' suspect, she was about to face another challenge she wasn't prepared for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crane &amp; Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), Tigress/Viper (Kung Fu Panda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally inspired by @cronchybaguette's drawings &amp; designs on twitter [theyre really good and chill, go check them out]</p><p>https://twitter.com/cronchybaguette/status/1357488755427319810</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much longer. . is it gonna take until we get there?” </p><p>“We’re here,” TIgress responded.</p><p>Mantis rose his chin up and found out that they weren’t miles away tangled up in a bamboo forest or feeling like they were on the edge of passing out when climbing up those stairs that lead to the Jade Palace. Thankfully, they managed to reach to the top, only a few steps away from the entrance and just a walk or two from their bedrooms.</p><p>All three members sighed in relief, planting their tired faces onto the pavement. Besides their exhaustion and lack of appetite, that same relief sparked a bomb of excitement inside Monkey, and he hopped off the ground and shook his three buddies.</p><p>“Guys, GUYS! We’re here! We’re here! Come on! Get-- UP,” Monkey first went to help Crane and grunted-mid sentence due to how heavy Crane felt. It’s natural for anybody to hold a bit more weight when they’re unconscious or sleepy, like in this situation. But to each of the five, Crane was relatively light. Even to Mantis, who happened to have a thinner physique. So, it was hard to wrap their heads around his new weight whenever they needed to carry him.</p><p>Monkey turned his head towards Mantis and waved his arm to grab his attention. Mantis noticed it and shifted his head up slightly, tiredly staring at him with half-opened lids.</p><p>“Mind given’ me a hand?” </p><p>Mantis groaned and groggily got up from the ground, shuffling over to Crane and Monkey. He then moved to the opposite side as if they were about to lift a coffin.</p><p>“OK, Three, two, one. . HURGHK!!--”</p><p>Both men grunted in unison as they lifted their lazy winged from the steps and successfully placed him on Monkey’s back.</p><p>Monkey smiled and gave him a thumbs-up, “Thanks, bestie!” --he whispered.</p><p>“Whatever.” Mantis rolled his eyes and walked off; scratching the small of his back, “I’m goin’ to bed,”</p><p>By the time Mantis left and followed Tigress and Viper into the building, Monkey paused and checked behind him to see any signs of Po. He glanced down foggy, mile-long stairs, and that sight alone turned his stomach anti-clockwise. He covered his mouth as soon as he let out a gag and rushed back to catch up with the others.</p><p>“He’ll probably come back by midnight,” Crane chimed in.</p><p>“Tomorrow, I’d say,” Monkey joked after swallowing his gut. The two men laugh, only to be told to shut up as soon as they did.</p><p>“Oh, right, I forgot she was sleeping,” Monkey mentioned and loosely pointed his finger toward Viper, who was peacefully sleeping in Tigress’ arms. Judging by his loose action, Monkey seemed like he was trying to start a conversation, and knowing Tigress would just get pissed off again, Crane decided to keep his mouth shut and savor his precious time being carried. Although he wasn’t in the most comfortable position in the world, at least it was something to satisfy his tiredness.</p><p>Ironically, Crane thought he read might’ve Tigress’ mind when he noticed her pick up the pace and move away from them. He assumed the real reason she was in such a hurry was that she wanted to bring Viper to her bed as soon as possible without anyone interrupting her slumber by noise, which was understandable. And for the longest time, Tigress tended to be more easy-going and express more care and sympathy toward Viper than anyone else in the Furious Five. As close as all of them are, she’s still rough around the edges; she typically has a hard time showing empathy and can be a little dry at times. But she tries her best to be a good person and a good friend to everyone she trusts. </p><p>He found it fascinating that Viper could tame someone with such a cold barrier around their heart. He was a little envious that Viper was the one being showered with the majority of Tigress’ affection, but he’s getting used to it. Slowly, but surely.</p><p>====================================================================</p><p>Tigress quietly opened the thin door and was much more hyperaware of any noise that she made this time. There was nothing to filter it out, only the sounds of wind occasionally clashing against itself outside and the distant footsteps by both Monkey and Mantis. The only light to guide her was the pale moonlight, though, luckily, it reflected enough light for her to see everything clearly. She used her free hand to open and shut the door gently while the other anchored beneath Viper. She pressed her hand against her lower back a little tighter, putting enough pressure to make sure she didn’t fall as her left arm was loose. </p><p>She turned around and headed toward Viper’s bed and moved to the side she’d often lay the most. Even if it was just a single bed, Viper had a habit of facing the right, and Tigress picked that up many years ago. </p><p>She moved her right hand to her mid-back and applied a little more pressure once she bent over and pushed the blanket over to lay her down on the mattress. With caution, Tigress slowly but surely removed Viper from her and placed her onto her bed. She was more scared of accidentally piercing through her skin with her claws than waking her up at this point. Her hand placements were treated with more care and focus than the things she had to be more aware of. The physical warmth they shared brushed away as soon as they separated, leaving a brief, cold draft to land on their bodies. Viper shivered, and Tigress quickly grabbed the blanket and covered it over her as soon as she laid her down, tucking in and readjusting certain areas that might’ve been uncomfortable or too far from Viper’s body to radiate heat.</p><p>Once done, Tigress stared at Viper and gingerly brought her hand up to her face and placed it onto her cheek. She rubbed her calloused thumb over her lightly freckled cheek until her fingers traveled up to her ear and gently brushed away a few strands of hair from her face before she leaned in a planted a small kiss on her temple.</p><p>Viper smiled, and when Tigress was about to leave, she reached under the covers and grabbed her hand. </p><p>
  <em> “Stay,” </em>
</p><p>Her pulse spiked.</p><p>Tigress left reality for a moment the second she felt a nervous sensation disturb her stomach and mindset when Viper reached out and said that. She worried about the morning bell, how Shifu and the others would find it highly suspicious and rule-breaking that the two of them spent the night together. Even though they were the same sex and it wouldn’t get them into much trouble judging by assumptions, her mind and butterflies fought brutally in a war of uncertainty and mixed feelings. The longer Viper’s delicate hand wrapped around her own continued to overwhelm the butterflies tingling her skin and thought process, fiddling with her nerves as if they were chords for an orchestra dedicated to cupid himself. She almost felt angry at herself for feeling so soft and possibly vulnerable over just a single touch and word meant to be just a light-hearted plead or even a taunt. The way she said it sounded genuine and more profound than that. Like she wanted her to be close, that alone was what beat Tigress’ heart the fastest.</p><p>There was such a long, extended silence that Viper was beginning to get worried. However, Tigress spoke up in time to save her from asking any questions.</p><p>“. . are you sure?”</p><p>“It’s ok if you’re uncertain,” Viper reassured, noticing the fret in Tigress’ voice, “--you carried me for so long, I’d be asking for too much, but just one night with you here; that’s all I plead.”</p><p><em> Does this mean something? </em> In her mind, that question sounded naive and imbecilic when looking back, as long as she could remember, in the times of their relationship. Just hours ago, she was holding her in her arms, refusing to let go or take a break. Just days ago, Viper wiped the tears away from her cheek and let her nuzzle her face into her palm. Just weeks ago, Viper tended to her wounds and had the sweetest bonding time with anyone she’s had in years, even if it hurt at some points. Tigress almost winced at the memory. Going through each dab of alcohol that landed on her open scars was irritating. Still, if it were anyone else treating her, she would’ve clawed them and bandaged them up herself, ignoring the proper care that was needed to prevent any infections. It wasn’t because she was gentler towards Viper; it’s just that her hands were more careful, and Tigress appreciated that. Although she never admitted it out loud, noticing her silent admiration was enough for Viper to take that as a yes.</p><p>She felt as if her train of thought disappeared when she found herself climbing into Viper’s bed and cautiously wrapping her heavy arms around her. The moment they briefly slipped past her waist was when the butterflies in her stomach, already bad enough, managed to soar as high as the thundering seas. It was such a notoriously romantic place to step on, and she wasn’t ready for that yet. The raging pirates were her logic and anxiety, while her waves were her true feelings and thoughts. Her wishes and desires soon began to rain heavily, and she grew past the plan of not touching her waist. It was the only place she could ponder on heading, as the hips were as restricted as to touch any of the delicacies belonging to the Jade Palace. It’s not that she wasn’t allowed, but her emotions felt so overwhelming, and it was tailed by her overthinking. She grew more self-aware overtime when her arms were <em> just </em> above Viper’s waist, anticipating to land and feed her touch-starved cravings, noticing that she was overreacting. </p><p>She finally decided to pull her friend in, wrap her arms around her, and comfortably rest her head under her chin. It only took a few seconds for her body to get used to the sudden intimacy that she created, but the lingering butterflies managed to vibrate on the places Viper’s limbs were closest or touching. Her back and face being the most vulnerable. She was so close to her neck, and she could hear the lullaby of Viper’s heartbeat. Judging by the sound, it was as fast as hers. She didn’t want it to make her hope, whether or not Viper felt the same way she did for as long as she could remember. Instead, she held her tighter and readjusted her position, now leaning over her shoulder with closed eyes and a blanket inching at the bridge of her jawline in hopes of soothing Viper’s heartbeat. </p><p>Viper tensed up briefly, similar to how Tigress’ reacted when she attempted the first move just now, and she quickly warmed up to the action. She carefully moved herself a little lower and retreated her arms from Tigress’ back to her own body, and embraced the moment she was held and endearing the warmth shared between the two. Tigress’ legs curled up a little bit to save room, and her knees touched near the small of Viper’s back. Viper moved closer to help Tigress feel more comfortable, and it wasn’t long before they finally drifted off to sleep. Although they were in the hands of vulnerability, they enjoyed their time together like this for as long as time could gift them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>